utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sekihan
Sekihan (赤飯) is a well known . His covers are often very comical featuring many adlibs and bizarre dialogue. He is known for his very versatile voice, which he alters to match the mood of the song, as he sings various type of genres. It is common for him to sing in more than one scale of voice in his covers. Generally one scale of voice includes producing a convincing female voice, making him a well known " ". This can be seen in his duet of magnet with Piko, with whom he often covers duets and sings with on certain live occasions. They are known to have a very good relationship. Sekihan is also good at screamos and has collaborated with on one album as well as on one original song, "Baki" , where he wrote the lyrics. A VOCALOID version was uploaded concurrently. Sekihan himself is also extremely active on twitter and often responds to fan's tweets to him; he frequently replies with words of encouragement and about how he is doing. He has also recently began to hold s every week, either on Wednesday or Thursday. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of G.W. Nicolai # (Released on October 07, 2009) # (Released on December 09, 2009) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # (Released on July 21, 2010) # (Released on December 01, 2010) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on April 27, 2011) # SAM Project vol. 1 (Released on May 04, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # (Released on December 23, 2011) # (Released on May 02, 2012) # MYTHOLOGY (Demon Kakka album) {Released on May 16, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # In Other Worlds (Utattemita Machigerita Album) (Released on July 25, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # Com Nama CD (LOLI.COM's album) (Released on October 10, 2012) # (Released on October 17, 2012) # (Released on May 01, 2013) List of Covered Songs (Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokurou-chan OP) (2007.12.23) # "Motte ke! Sailor Fuku" (Lucky☆Star OP) (2007.12.23) # "Judimari Otsukaai Futsuu ni TMR" (2007.12.25) # "eternal blaze" (2007.12.30) # "Secret Ambition" (2008.01.03) (Taken down on NND) # "Jpop Metal" (2008.01.08) (Taken down on NND) # "savior in the dark" (2008.02.02) # "Seikima Ⅱ no Rouningyou no Yakata '99" (2008.02.20) (Taken down on NND) # "Seikima Ⅱ no Rouningyou no Yakata '99" -retake- (2008.02.23) (Taken down on NND) # "GONG" (2008.02.24) # "HERO" (2008.04.09) # "Seikima Ⅱ no Rouningyou no Yakata '99" -re-retake- (2008.05.26) # "Nico Nico no Uta" (2008.09.30) # "Parantis Kumikyoku" (2008.11.04) # "Piko Melt" (2008.12.18) # "Parantis Kumikyoku" -Full ver.- (2008.12.17) # "Love･Story wa Chikuzenni" (2008.12.18) (Taken down on NND) # "Kurenai no Kiba" (2009.01.08) # "Hyadain Fuyuyasumi Kodomo Anime Gekijou" feat. Sekihan, Para, Hari, Yamaneko and UmiNeko (2009.01.16) # "GONG" -reupload- (2009.04.02) # "Dear My Friend" (2009.05.15) # "Fencer of GOLD" (2009.06.02) # "Don't say Lazy" (K-ON!! ED) -Band Edition- (2009.06.18) # "Return to oneself" (2009.07.20) # "magnet" feat. Sekihan and Piko (2009.08.07) # "Return to oneself" -retake- (2009.08.10) # "Dragon Soul" (2009.08.19) # "Makka na Chikai" (2009.10.24) # "RAINBOW GIRL" -Idol ver.- (2009.11.03) (Taken down on NND) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.11.06) # "Jibaku" feat. Gero and Sekihan (2009.12.10) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Thanatos" (2009.12.18) (Taken down on NND) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (Corpse Attack!!) (2010.01.27) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2010.02.19) # "Cendrillon" feat. Sekihan and Piko (2010.03.25) # "Sutachya Kumikyoku" (2010.03.27) # "Nico Nico Shounannokaze" feat. Sekihan, Denirow, LOLI.COM and Para (2010.04.30) # "SKE lovers" (parody of Ura Omote Lovers) (2010.05.19) (Taken down on NND) # "NICO NICO DISCO" (2010.07.30) # "Carnival Babel" (2010.08.21) # "ACUTE" feat. Sekihan and Piko (2010.08.28) # "Nikkou☆Nicoraji" (2010.10.21) # "Audience" feat. Sekihan and Yuge (2010.10.22) # "Otona no Omocha" (Adult Toys) (2010.11.04) # "Candy Addicts Full Course" (2010.11.18) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) (2010.12.09) # "Story" (2010.12.18) # "Fuyuiro" feat. Sekihan and that (Namahousou) (2010.12.19) # "Matryoshka" (2010.12.19) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" (I'll Try Hard Starting Next Year) (2010.12.30) # "Kagamine Hachi Hachi Hana no Kassen" (2011.01.13) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2011.01.27) # "Digitalism ni Okeru Hakkyou to Bukyoku" (2011.02.15) (Original) (Community only) # "GOLD" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Lies and Truth" (2011.04.28) # "Sunset Love Suicide" feat. Sekihan and Mi-chan # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) (2011.07.08) # "Aikagi Gunman to Aikagi Ninja" feat. Sekihan and vipTenchou (2011.07.15) # "Fire◎Flower" (2011.07.22) # "Iroha Uta" feat. Sekihan and Nero (2011.07.30) # "Ningen no Tsubomi" (2011.08.08) (Original with ) # "Babylon" (2011.12.16) # "Top of the World" (2012.01.10) # "Otona no Omocha" (Adult Toys) -Live ver.- feat. Sekihan and Vin (2012.01.30) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" (2012.02.09) # "Kibori Namazu to Migikata Zombie" (2012.03.19) # "Onyanoko Kinenbi" (2012.03.29) # "Minarai Hades" (2012.04.16) (Original with ) # "Single Bed" (2012.04.20) # "Ei Wa Sodachi, Boku Wa Propose ni Tetsu wo Mageru" (2012.05.28) # "Shukujo Berry no Tsukurikata." (2012.07.21) # "Yuuai Reconnection" feat. Sekihan and Kyouichirou (2012.09.28) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (2012.09.28) # "Baki" (2012.10.03) (Original with ) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (2012.10.20) # "Children Record" (2012.11.10) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.11.30) # "Ikoku Ningyou Kan Satsujin Jiken" (2012.12.13) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (2013.02.16) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" (2013.02.22) Unknown: # "One step layered" # "blue sky"}} Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here |track1lyricist = Hachi |track1composer = Hachi |track1arranger = Hachi |track2title = Mukuro Attack!! |track2info = (Corpse Attack!!) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = UtsuP |track2arranger = UtsuP |track3title = Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro |track3info = (Hold, Release, Rakshasa and Carcasses) |track3lyricist = Hachi |track3composer = Hachi |track3arranger = Hachi |track4title = Candy Addicts Full Course |track4info = |track4lyricist = MachigeritaP |track4composer = MachigeritaP |track4arranger = MachigeritaP |track5title = Venomania Kou no Kyouki |track5info = (The Madness of Duke Venomania) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = mothy |track5arranger = mothy |track6title = Aku no Meshitsukai |track7info = (Servant of Evil) |track6lyricist = mothy |track6composer = mothy |track6arranger = mothy |track7title = Otona no Omocha |tracl7nnd = (Adult's Toy) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = UtsuP |track7arranger = UtsuP |track8title = Enbizaka no Shitateya |track8info = (The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka) |track8lyricist = mothy |track8composer = mothy |track8arranger = mothy |track9title = Just a game |track9lyricist = takamatt |track9composer = takamatt |track9arranger = takamatt |track10title = Kagamine Happachi Hana no Kassen |track10lyricist = MojaP |track10composer = MojaP |track10arranger = MojaP |track11title = Shinjuu Japanesque |track11lyricist = Gekijou Kitamori |track11composer = Gekijou Kitamori |track11arranger = Gekijou Kitamori |track12title = Hurt |track12lyricist = Gekijou Kitamori |track12composer = Gekijou Kitamori |track12arranger = Gekijou Kitamori |track13title = Gaichuu |track13info = (Parasite) |track13lyricist = UrsuP |track13composer = UtsuP |track13arranger = UtsuP |track14title = Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume |track14info = (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) |track14lyricist = Hachi |track14composer = Hachi |track14arranger = Hachi |track15title = San・Paraiso he no Michi |track15lyricist = Kazuo Tanaka |track15composer = Kazuo Tanaka |track15arranger = Kazuo Tanaka |track16title = Ari |track16lyricist = Sekihan |track16composer = Sekihan |track16info = (Bonus track)}} |track3lyricist = halyosy |track3composer = halyosy |track3arranger = halyosy |track4title = Sunset Love Suicide |track4info = (Sekihan, Mi-chan) |track4info = |track4lyricist = MachigeritaP |track4composer = MachigeritaP |track4arranger = MachigeritaP |track5title = memory |track5lyricist = |track5composer = 164 |track5arranger = 164 |track6title = Iroha Uta |track6info = (Sekihan, Nero) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Ginsaku |track6arranger = Ginsaku |track7title = Suki Kirai |track7info = (Like Dislike) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = HoneyWorks |track7arranger = HoneyWorks |track8title = Eikyuu ni Tsuduku Gosenfu |track8info = (Sekihan, Yamadan, Yuge) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = DeadballP |track8arranger = DeadballP |track9title = Carnival |track9lyricist = |track9composer = otetsu |track9arranger = otetsu |track10title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track10lyricist = |track10composer = papiyon |track10arranger = papiyon |track11title = Aikagi Gunman to Aikagi Ninja |track11info = (Sekihan, vipTenchou) |track11lyricist = hanzo |track11composer = hanzo |track11arranger = hanzo |track12title = Babylon |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Tohma |track12arranger = Tohma |track13title = Bonus Stage |track13info = (Sekihan, Gom) |track13lyricist = OwataP |track13composer = OwataP |track13arranger = OwataP |track14title = Scars |track14lyricist = Demigura |track14composer = Demigura |track14arranger = Demigura |track15title = ggrks |track15info = (Sekihan, Pokota) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = AaminP |track15arranger = AaminP |track16title = Digitalism ni Okeru Hakkyou to Bukyoku |track16info = (Original) (Bonus track) |track16lyricist = Sekihan |track16composer = Sekihan}} |track1composer = UtsuP |track1arranger = UtsuP |track2title = Satori |track2lyricist = UtsuP |track2composer = UtsuP |track2arranger = UtsuP |track3title = Kurai Yuenchi |track3lyricist = UtsuP |track3composer = UtsuP |track3arranger = UtsuP |track4title = Ningen no Tsubomi |track4info = (Human Bud) |track4lyricist = UtsuP |track4composer = UtsuP |track4arranger = UtsuP |track5title = Psychokinesis |track5lyricist = UtsuP |track5composer = UtsuP |track5arranger = UtsuP |track6title = Kyoushitsu no Akuma |track6info = (The Devil of the Classroom) |track6lyricist = UtsuP |track6composer = UtsuP |track6arranger = UtsuP |track7title = Saisei |track7info = (Replay) |track7lyricist = UtsuP |track7composer = UtsuP |track7arranger = UtsuP |track8title = Ame to Muku |track8info = (Bonus track) |track8lyricist = UtsuP |track8composer = UtsuP |track8arranger = UtsuP}} (Apprentice Hades) |track2lyricist = UtsuP |track2composer = UtsuP |track2arranger = UtsuP |track3title = Onyanoko Kinenbi |track3info = |track3lyricist = Hyadain |track3composer = Hyadain |track3arranger = Hyadain |track4title = Buriki no Lobby |track4lyricist = MachigeritaP |track4composer = MachigeritaP |track4arranger = MachigeritaP |track5title = Shijin Houmuru Sekai |track5lyricist = Sekihan |track5composer = Another Infinity |track5arranger = Another Infinity |track6title = Panchira Do Ranka |track6lyricist = |track6composer = DeadballP |track6arranger = DeadballP |track7title = Isabelle |track7lyricist = Nem |track7composer = Nem |track7arranger = Nem |track8title = Rakuen |track8lyricist = |track8composer = otetsu |track8arranger = otetsu |track9title = O.N.S. ~ depends on you ~ |track9lyricist = LOLI.COM, Tonkatsu |track9composer = LOLI.COM, Tonkatsu |track9arranger = LOLI.COM, Tonkatsu |track10title = Kibori Namazu to Migikata Zombie |track10info = |track10lyricist = hanzo |track10composer = hanzo |track10arranger = hanzo |track11title = Sing along, Stand up!! |track11lyricist = that |track11composer = that |track11arranger = that |track12title = Queen |track12lyricist = Kitamori Gekijou |track12composer = Kitamori Gekijou |track12arranger = Kitamori Gekijou |track13title = Ei Wa Sodachi, Boku Wa Propose ni Tetsu wo Mageru |track13info = (Via Stingrays, My Proposal Bends Iron) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = uramanbou |track13arranger = uramanbou |track14title = Love Song wo Korosanai de |track14info = (Don't Kill the Love Song) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = PinocchioP |track14arranger = PinocchioP |track15title = Takaramono |track15lyricist = Sekihan |track15composer = halyosy |track15arranger = halyosy |track16title = Yubisaki |track16lyricist = Sekihan |track16composer = Vomos |track16arranger = Vomos}} |track1lyricist = |track1composer = , |track1arranger = , |track2title = Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken |track2info = (Murder Case at the Mansion of Antiquarian Books) |track2lyricist = Teniwoha |track2composer = Teniwoha |track2arranger = Teniwoha |track3title = Ikoku Ningyoukan Satsujin Jiken |track3info = (Murder Case at the Foreign Puppet House) |track3lyricist = Teniwoha |track3composer = Teniwoha |track3arranger = Teniwoha |track4title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track4info = (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Alice in Milkland |track5lyricist = Sekihan |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Yoshiwara Lament |track6info = |track6lyricist = Asa |track6composer = Asa |track6arranger = Asa |track7title = Crazy ∞ nighT |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = , |track7arranger = , |track8title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track8info = (1, 2 Fanclub) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track9info = (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) |track9lyricist = Nem |track9composer = Nem |track9arranger = Nem |track10title = Poker Face |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Mata Ashita |track11info = (See You Tomorrow) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Tanoshii Homework |track12info = (Sekihan, ＿＿) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} Gallery }} TriviaBlog Profile * "Sekihan" was his name, in a band during college. * He has a leg fetish. * He likes MTV. * He likes vegetables and hates seafood. * He dislikes insects. * The most expensive thing he's bought is an LCD TV. * His height is 169 cm and his weight is 53 kg. * He is from Mie Prefecture. * His official mascot and logo is (赤・ω・飯), a cat-like hand puppet, which often appears in fanart and photos of him. * He also has a real exemplar, named "Nyaahan" (にゃあーはん). ("Nya" is equivalent to "meow") Nyaahan has a cartoon cat face and the kanji 赤 and 飯 on each cheek * Nyaahan has his "own" twitter. The tweets there are written in Nyaahan's point of view, and usually are updates to fans on his "master's" (Sekihan's) condition and upcoming concerts. External Links * Blog * GREE * Twitter * Nyaahan Twitter * Official Site Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:G.W. Nicolai Category:Completed Pages